


Something always goes wrong

by bahnhofsblumen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Has Feelings, Alternate Universe, Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Fluff, M/M, Making Up, Papa!Magnus bane, idk what to write in here, it's here and it's gay, its awkward and cute, kind of an AU, marriage and kids, not the show AU, pre: 2x20 Beside still water, set before 2x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahnhofsblumen/pseuds/bahnhofsblumen
Summary: What could go wrong when you summon a greater demon in the institute? Well, a lot. That hasn't stopped any of our favourite shadowhunters before, has it? So, what does happen when Alec goes missing and where does he go? (Set before 2x20: Beside still water)





	Something always goes wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is set somewhere between 2x19 and 2x20 and also not accurately fitting into malec's storyline in 2x20.

They were summoning a greater demon to banish it with Clary's sunlight rune, now that she actually knew how it worked. It was a nice afternoon, the sun was just beginning to set over the skyline of New York when they started the ritual.

Of course something had to go wrong and now Alec was gone and they had no clue what to do. Magnus assured them that he would find him and bring him back. Alec didn't want to do any of this in the first place because things between him and Magnus still weren't right. They only talked when it had to do with work and it killed him. Sleeping at the institute also killed his back, those mattresses were actual stones compared to Magnus's bed. He missed Magnus's loft and his bed and his boyfriend in general.

Meanwhile, he woke up confused and when he looked around he saw Magnus's living room. He had woken up on the couch and there was a soft, red blanket spread over him. It was getting dark outside and the sunset drowned Magnus's whole apartment in yellow and orange light. The whole room seemed to sparkle as the sunlight was reflected in the mirrors and glass vases. He was now sitting on the couch and scratching the side of his head. Why was he at Magnus's?

The last thing he remembered was being at the institute and his boyfriend yelling his name. And next thing he knew he woke up in Magnus's loft. Magnus was nowhere to be seen but he heard him move around in another room. He got up and noticed toys lying around but maybe they were babysitting..? Before he could do anything else, Magnus entered the room and walked up to him. He put on hand on Alec's arm.  


“Oh, you're awake. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you up,” he said.  
Alec smiled:”Guess I was really tired, what were you doing?”  
Magnus frowned before looking at his phone. “I was trying to get Max to go to sleep and it's time to give Rafe his bottle. Otherwise he's going to start screaming, you know how he is. I'll be back in a second.”

He left the room. Something was off about Alec. He couldn't exactly say what it was but he seemed different.

Alec couldn't process what just happened. Why were there two children in the apartment? Magnus and he couldn't possibly have adopted two children, could they?  
He looked down at his hands and smiled softly when he found a simple golden ring on his left ring finger. It was simple, yet elegant and Alec knew that Magnus had picked it.  
Where did that greater demon send him to be married to Magnus and have children with him? And if this was a different universe or an alternate dimension, then why didn't Magnus notice that he didn't belong here? There were too many questions in his head for Alec's liking.  
He was relieved when his phone started ringing in his pocket.  


“Alec? Are you there?” That was Magnus's voice. The real Magnus.  
“Magnus? How are you talking to me?” Alec sat back down on the couch. What was happening to him?  
“I mixed up a potion. Alexander, where are you? I need to come and get you out of there. Wherever you are.”  


Alec sighed:”What if I don't want to leave?”

There was silence on the other end.  


“Alec, you can't,” Magnus answered and he knew he was right but that didn't change the fact that this universe didn't seem bad at all. It was everything he had ever wanted since he fell in love with Magnus.  
“I know. Nevermind. What am I supposed to do? How can I help?” Alec didn't know how to make this easier.  
“I need to portal in and you need to stay where you are. If you are safe there, of course,” Magnus said. Even when things were difficult between them, Alec could still hear how caring Magnus was.

He definitely didn't want Magnus to come here and see this. Especially knowing that Alec wanted to stay here. It would just be awkward and they'd need to talk.  
He wasn't sure that that was what Magnus wanted. He wasn't even sure if Magnus ever wanted to be with him again.  


“If you come here, can you please don't say anything about this dimension? Or is there any way you won't need to come here?”  
He sounded desperate and he knew it but it didn't matter. He knew the answer was going to be no even before Magnus actually said it.

He sighed again after they hung up. Why did things like this happen to him?

He heard steps behind him and turned around to see the other Magnus standing in the doorway. So, that was what was off about Alexander. Or rather, this version of him. It wasn't his Alexander.  
“Where are you really from?” He was raising one eyebrow at Alec.  
“I... how did you know? I'm just, I don't-,” he was tripping over his own words. Great.  


“Well, first of all, I think I can recognize my own husband and secondly, you think I can't feel inter-dimensional magic being used in my own loft? I knew something was off because you should be at work. Which you are. Well, the other you. So, how did you get here?”  
Alec looked at the light reflecting off of a golden picture frame for a moment before answering.  


“I got blasted here by a greater demon. I don't even know where 'here' is, actually. I'll be gone in a minute, they just need to get the portal ready,” Alec said, not sure of what to say to the other Magnus.  
“Who is 'they'?” He sat down on the other couch and looked at Alec. He didn't seem angry with him and that calmed him down a bit.  
He shrugged:”The other you. From my dimension. We were summoning the demon and something went wrong and next thing I knew I woke up on your couch.”  


It as silent for a moment until Magnus started talking again:”And you two are together, aren't you?”  
“It's complicated but yes, kind of. How did you know?”  
Now Magnus laughed:”You woke up on my couch and didn't freak out. And I mentioned the children and you only seemed slightly surprised so I figured it's not that far from your universe. Most Shadowhunters don't remain that calm when they wake up at a warlock's house.”  


Alec scratched his neck:”It's really far off. We've been together for a few months and at the moment we are technically not even together. There's a lot going on where I'm from right now and we are both scared of hurting each other while also having to care for our people. He thinks he can't have both.”  


He would never see this Magnus ever again so why not spill all his thoughts at once?  
They got interrupted by the sound of a portal forming and the other Magnus just smiled at him and nodded encouragingly.  


His Magnus stepped through the portal a second later and frowned when he realized that it was his own loft. At least in a way. Not actually his own.  
His eyes went to where Alec was sitting and his features softened.

The other Magnus who was watching the scene chuckled and got up from the chair he was sitting on. It was the same blue one the real Magnus owned. It was a strange sight to have Magnus standing next to Magnus. His Magnus was wearing the same clothes he wore earlier at the institute, a dark red shirt with a few buttons at the top and tight, black jeans. He had a few necklaces dangling around his neck and his usual assembly of rings. The other Magnus was in sweatpants and a moss green shirt that was slightly ill-fitting. Alec figured it was probably one of the other Alec's shirts.  


His Magnus was the first one to speak:”I see I'm not as well put together in this dimension.”  
The other Magnus just shrugged:”Happens when your husband is out at work all day and you have two kids who never do what you want them to.”  
Magnus raised an eyebrow at Alec but he could see that he was trying his hardest not to smile.  


“Can we portal home now, Alexander?” He moved his hands around and created the portal back home after Alec had nodded at him. He turned around to face the other Magnus:”Bye. Good luck with all of this:” He gestured around the room and Magnus smiled.  
“Right back at you.” He looked at Magnus waiting next to the portal and winked.  


When they arrived back in their dimension, Alec was begging the angel for Magnus to just let it go which was obviously not going to happen but a man can hope. Izzy nearly caused both of them to fall over as she was running towards him to hug him.  


“Alec, you're back!” She smiled. He knew she would ask about it later. Jace just punched his arm and told him to never do that again, even though it wasn't his fault anyway. Then they both walked out of the room to leave Alec and Magnus alone. Magnus was standing by the window and Alec sat down on one of the chairs in his office.  


“So, marriage and kids, huh?” Magnus crossed his arms over his chest.  
“It's not like that was my choice,” Alec said defensively.  
Magnus chuckled:”Actually, it was. Not directly but that dimension is not just any dimension. It's a possible future from your head that you desire. I didn't wanna tell you before seeing it myself.”  


Alec didn't know what to say. Possible future? So there was a road in his life on which he'd be happy with Magnus and everything was fine? As comforting as he wanted that to be, it really just showed him that he had to make things right between them.  


“Look, Magnus. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept the soul sword thing from you. But I don't think I can live without you.”  


When he said that, Magnus turned around and let his arms fall down. It was like seeing his guard fall down again. Alec knew he wasn't angry anymore. Just a bit tired of the fighting and to be honest, Alec was too. He got up and approached Magnus.  
“I couldn't sleep without you. My bed had never felt this cold before, Alexander. A wise man once told me 'Relationships take effort'.”  
He was mimicking Alec and took one of his hands into his own and intertwined their fingers.

Alec grinned:”I do not sound like that.” He leaned down and met the shorter man's lips. It was soft and both of them could feel how much they had missed each other.

When they broke apart, Alec pulled his boyfriend into a hug while pressing another kiss on Magnus's temple.  
“Magnus, I've missed you so much.” He let go of Magnus's hand.  
“I've missed you too.” He cupped Alec's face with one hand. There were soft smiles on both of their faces as they stood there facing each other.

It had become dark outside but it didn't matter because Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane were shining brighter than any star over New York anyway. They had each other and that was all that mattered, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> [ Talk to me on tumblr ](https://ifthingsgetcrazy.tumblr.com)


End file.
